


The Meeting

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry, Based on my social media au, Draco and Harry are pining for each other, Harry is Harry Potter-Lupin, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, sirius is actually Sirius Lupin, they're finally meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: Harry is finally meeting Draco. Warning for fluff between family, between Harry and Draco and maybe some pet names.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the chances you gave me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	The Meeting

“_Harry, sweetheart ? My cousins are here._ ”

Sirius entered his son's — his son — bedroom and smiled when he noticed the new outfit. Only black, with the exception of the letters on the back of his leather jacket which were white. The clothes were his, and Sirius couldn't help the warm feeling filling his heart at the sight of his son. 

“_How do I look?_” Harry said, nervously.

Sirius simply smiled, walked toward Harry and took him in his arms. “_I don't know what is going on, but you look more than great. As usual_.” 

Harry looked at his new father, and tighten his hold. _It's okay, it's going to be okay. It's just Draco. _Suddenly, Harry's brain decided to remember what message he sent to Sirius, his heart started to beat faster. He tried to calm himself, reminding himself that Sirius didn't say anything, that he didn't corrected him. _No time to chit-chat dad. Dad. _

He said dad, and Sirius didn't say anything. Harry changed their names in his phone, already called them dads in his brain, but Sirius and Remus did not know that. Or Harry thought. What if they didn't want to be called that way? What if he crossed a line? 

_“I love you, Harry. I'm so happy you're with us now.” Sirius whispered. _

“_I love you too, dad_.” Harry mumbled against Sirius's chest.

When the word fell from his lips, Harry felt it, he felt how right it was and there was no reason to freak out. Having a family, calling them his family, his fathers was right.Sirius kissed the top of his head and tighten his hold — if it was even possible. Sirius didn't add anything, but his actions spoke for him and Harry could feel Sirius's smile against his hair.

“_We should probably go now sweetheart._” 

A few minutes after that, father and son went downstairs to met Sirius's cousins. Remus was already waiting, speaking to a blond beautiful woman. Beside her, slightly taller than her was her son. _Draco_. Harry's breath stopped for a second when he looked at his friend. 

“_Narcissa. I'm here. May I present you my son? This is Harry_.” Sirius's smile warmed Harry. 

“_Nice to meet you_.” Harry smiled at the woman. 

She looked at him, and smiled automatically, “_What a gentleman you have here, Sirius. I only heard good things about you, Harry. Sirius, Harry, this is my son Draco_.”

Harry turned to Draco, which smile has fallen, but Harry couldn't help but smirk at the young man. He held out his hand toward him, “_Hi, I'm Harry_.” 

Draco locked his eyes, _his fucking grey eyes_, in Harry's while greeting him with his hand and gritted his teeth, “_I'm Draco, nice to meet you, Harry_.”

The black haired boy gently caressed Draco's hand with his thumb before letting it go. A lovely pink painted his cheeks to the other boy's delight. _I knew it, so easily flustered. _Remus coughed and raised an eyebrow at his son who smiled innocently. Fortunately for them, Sirius and Narcissa were too busy to notice what the two boys were doing.

“_Harry, why don't you show your room to Draco while I talk to Narcissa?_” Sirius suddenly asked.

When Remus was about to talk, lightly frowning at his son behavior, Harry interrupted him “_Gladly, dad_.” Sirius simply smiled and accompanied Narcissa to the kitchen after she told Draco to “be good”. _Oh, I'm sure he will._ Harry chuckled.

Harry then turned to his other father, wore his most innocent smile and said, “_That's okay for you too, dad?_”

Remus blinked at his son, forgetting about his concerns, and murmured, “_Of course, darling_.”

The newly adopted boy smiled widely at his father, took Draco's hand in his and whispered, “_Let's go Draco!_” 

“_What the fuck._” 

The two of them ran to Harry's bedroom, Draco, without having any choice, followed his _supposed_ friend. _Fucking asshole_, Draco thought, _Fucking hot asshole._

Soon enough, Harry opened the door of his bedroom, proudly. A really red bedroom, decorated with some photographies and a big banner where the words Harry Potter-Lupin shined under the light of the sun.Draco was forced to enter the room by the force of harry's — _soft and warm_ — hand_. _Harry looked at Draco, truly appreciating the sight in front of him, and his smile widened when their eyes met.

_“You stupid fucking asshole!” _

Draco stared at Harry, Harry who wouldn't stop smiling, with his full lips and his white teeth which makes him even more handsome in Draco's eyes. 

_“You could have told me!”_

_“Yes, but your face was priceless.”_

_“I'm going to pun–” _

The blonde one suddenly stopped when his arms were full of his friend_, “Don't be mad at me baby, I'm glad you're here.” _

Draco hidden his blushing face in Harry's neck, secretly loving that he was taller than him and held him closer. 

_“I'm still mad at you, you ass. And don't call me that way.” _

Harry mumbled in Draco's hair which smelled like strawberries, _“Sure, love.” _

_“I'm sorry, I should have told you but I didn't know how.” _Harry broke the hug unwillingly, and smiled delicately, “_I was kind of nervous_.”

“_Why? It's only me_.”

_It's because it's you, you stupid lovely ass._

“_Yeah, but we never met. I didn't know how you would react._”

“_You were afraid I wouldn't come?_” 

Once again, Draco looked at Harry in the eyes, and he could see them. The insecurities he often has, the fear of being left alone, abandoned again. 

“_Yeah. I would have understood_.” 

“_I would have come anyways. We're friends, aren't we?_” 

Harry smiled genuinely, “_Yeah, we are._”


End file.
